


A Golden Age

by FamRoyalty



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Jedi Culture, References to the Jedi Council, Writing Exercise, Yavin 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 03:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamRoyalty/pseuds/FamRoyalty
Summary: In a dimly lit secluded outpost on Yavin 4, soldiers tell each other outrageous cock-and-bull stories about Force-users and their abilities. Prompt.





	A Golden Age

Dimly lit and damp air, made the moisture in the air suck up most of the fun tonight. But it wasn't the stale atmosphere or the weather, no it was the fire in the center of the solfier's weary souls just to rest just for a while before taking arms against an unfathomable force. 

It was actually a veteran, aged and scarred, who brought the subject up, he stroked his bear and retired to cognate. 

"I heard once that the Jedi used to jump thousands of feet into the air, just using the Force."

Some paused, thinking of the spoken word. The Empire had tried its best, by spreading cruel and untrue stories of the Jedi as malicious creatures, to hope to malign them. 

But people still remembered. Before the Rebellion, before the Clone Wars, the Jedi stood there and protected as guardians of the Galaxy for thousands of years. That is something, not even an unfathomable force could erase.

"Well, _I_ heard they could survive without eating for months!" A young idealist soldier, too naive to be in this tug-of war, shouted. 

"They say some Jedi could fly." And like that, like the fire they surrounded, it spread through the campsite. Some men simple shook their heads and kept low, but still listened to the legends and the stories of the dead ghosts. 

"Ha! That's stupid, they had a council and all that, I think." Men and woman share a drink, under the dim lights and the poor weather, sticky and sweat, simple talked.

"They could read your mind!"

"They could cure any illness with their hands!"

"I thought the Jedi were once part cult."

And with these, bull-and non realistic stories, some part of the Jedi remains untouched.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, saw this small prompt, and I thought why not? I honestly wanted to expand this and create a whole small story, but I have very limited time and I'm sorry but for now this will have to do.


End file.
